A Heartfelt Performance
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Another installment in this MK/TP crossover timeline of mine, but this one stands out among the others, as it is a tribute to the 9/11 tragedy on this 18th anniversary of it. All characters from both universes make it so that they stand in front of the Memorial Museum concerning that event and sing an ode song apiece for the crowd. God Bless America!


Well, here we are.

The day which marks the 18th anniversary of the infamous September 11th, 2001 Al Qaeda terrorist attacks.

I am going to write another tribute to it like I have in the past years with different franchises on this site, whether they are crossovers or not(my previous one was in the "Lady And The Tramp" franchise fanfic category, and titled "Pay Tribute To Tragedy", although I had no time to make a tribute fanfic in 2018 following when I wrote the LATT the year prior).

This year, it's going to be the latest installment in the timeline of the "Mortal Kombat" and "Treasure Planet" crossover that starts with "Payback Pays Off" for the former and "An Arm And A Leg" for the latter(there are a lot of stories that follow those in that crossover timeline along with said starter stories, so you'll have to have read them to know all that you need to know about the timeline in question and this most recent installment of it that I speak of).

And hey, "Treasure Planet" was made in November of 2002, and before that, "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance", which is the game in which Kenshi and Frost were created, was made in the same month a little while earlier, so I think that it makes sense I'd do this.

Both for that reason and for how there are characters who know what it's like to lose someone near and dear to them(remember how Kung Lao felt when Liu Kang died, and how Amelia felt when Mr. Arrow died, as well, and both of these tragic deaths were created in November of the year 2002 due to what game and movie, respectively, they were featured in and when said game and movie were made, and thus a year and two months after 9/11, no less).

Okay, so here's how it's going to happen…upon waking up on the September 11th of the year after the one in which those crazy(and hilarious)parties took place at the Doppler residence, there is not a single one of the ones who doesn't know about what it being that particular day means, given that the second and eternal universe and city therein that they call home was entered by them quite a bit of time ago and of course they learned about it long before now, even the little Doppler children(it is unfortunate that they would have to learn about it when so young, but it was inevitable, all things considered).

So, given this fact and how they always protect the city from whatever danger it might be put in by one evildoer or the other, or, alternatively, one plural number of evildoers or another, it should hardly be a surprise that they would plan on paying ode to the victims of that tragedy at night in front of the National September 11 Memorial And Museum on Greenwich Street via singing a song concerning the attacks(read: a song made by one real life artist or the other that is specifically about that horrible tragedy)apiece for the crowd.

As such, they arrange for it to happen and it's agreed to by everyone, and once they've prepared, which will obviously, albeit after they've arrived, lead to when they've chosen the song they are going to use(albeit with some lyrics altered in each one via distortion for one reason or another)for their nighttime tribute performance, they go to the front of that museum where a huge audience consisting of countless New Yorkers is waiting for them, and they have also made sure of what order each one of them will be singing their ode song in and both choose and sing away after an introduction in which they also take turns with being part of.

Though there will be two exceptions…Morph, instead of singing a song, will shape-shift into the artist who made the original song every time someone performs their version of it, and one of the songs will have there being turn taking as part of it, just like I said above, but also just like I said above, I am not giving away which one, because I don't want there to be any spoilers.

Now, here are the songs which will be used(again, albeit distorted)by each character or, in the case of the turn taking, characters, and they're used in the order below.

"Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day.

"Out Of Our Heads" by Sheryl Crow.

"By The Sword" by Emilie Autumn.

"Insecurity Alert" by No Use For A Name.

"World On Fire" by Sarah McLachlan.

"Stand My Ground" by Within Temptation.

"Didn't They?" by Taylor Swift.

"The 12th Day" by Autopilot Off.

"Heaven(9/11 Remix)" by DJ Sammy.

"Where Were You(When The World Stopped Turning)" by Alan Jackson.

"Prayer" by Disturbed.

"I Was Here" by Beyonce Knowles.

"Courtesy Of The Red, White And Blue(The Angry American)" by Toby Keith.

"My Last Breath" by Evanescence.

I know that some of these songs were used in the aforementioned "Pay Tribute To Tragedy" Lady And The Tramp 9/11 ode fanfic, but I need them for specific characters which they fit and they are great songs in general, though the others being used here are, as well, but you get the point.

Anyway, here we go.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place ten months and ten days after the events of "Get Your Game On, Go…Nuts?"

After all, this DOES take place on this year's September 11th, and if you've read "Get Your Game On, Go…Nuts?" then you know that the ending is on the November 1st of the previous year.

While some of the songs originally by women are sung by men here, it makes no difference, as the said men have those songs as ones that really fit them, and I had Annette, Danielle and Collette take turns singing "Stand My Ground" in my previous 9/11 ode fanfic via the "Lady And The Tramp" franchise, plus there'll be that sort of turn taking with one of this story's songs(I'm not telling you which one, though, so as not to spoil anything here), so it makes no difference at all(besides, there have been men whose songs have gotten created by women as their own versions of the original songs and vice versa in real life, such as Amy Lee of the aforementioned "Evanescence" adopting the song "Thoughtless" which was originally by an all guys rock band called "Korn", as well).

I own none of the characters, as they all belong to their respective franchises, and I don't own any of the songs, since they belong to their respective artists.

I'm posting this story in the morning because of the fact that it was in the morning on September 11th, 2001 that the heinous, unforgivable attacks began and ended.

A Heartfelt Performance

It was morning, but not just ANY morning…oh, no.

This was a morning in September…the morning of the 11th day of September.

And that means that it marked the latest anniversary of the September 11th attacks that took place in the year 2001.

When they entered the universe that they now would lived in forever and ever, the Earthrealm champions and the ones who had previously lived on Montressor, from the universes of "Mortal Kombat" and "Treasure Planet", respectively, there was a lot that they had to learn, and a while back, one of those things was the aforementioned attacks on the World Trade Center in the New York City that they now called home and the Pentagon in Virginia(the White House was the fourth intended target of the, well, four planes that had been hijacked by satanic terrorist scumbags from the, well, terrorist group known as Al Qaeda, but the monsters in that plane, United Airlines Flight 93, were fortunately stopped by passengers and instead crashed it into a thankfully empty field in Somerset County, Pennsylvania, though the said passengers were sadly killed along with the death deserving monsters).

This all being the case, and with it also being the case that the once fictional, now real heroes would always make sure of it that scum, terrorist or otherwise, would be stopped one way or the other(hell, two of the Earthrealm champions, Jax and Frost, once destroyed a bunch of terrorists before, ironically, learning that one of the ones from Monstressor, Captain Amelia, was drunk and taking care of her but getting more than they bargained for in so doing), it should hardly come as any kind of surprise to you that they all decided to give a nighttime performance in front of the National September 11 Memorial And Museum on Greenwich Street by singing one song or the other that was focused around and indeed an ode to who died and was hit the hardest thanks to the attacks(well, actually, everyone, but especially the two kinds of people I just mentioned).

Although, as they pointed out in advance, it wasn't just going to be that they would choose songs that fit them to pay tribute, but also that the lyrics of each song would be distorted by the ones who would be singing it, though thankfully in a way that still did what they were intending to do, and, after everyone agreed that this was good of them and an excellent idea, all of the heroes got themselves good and ready for what was to happen at night.

And come nighttime, the whole damn lot of them showed up in front of where they made it clear they would, and once they did and the whole crowd was present and good and ready for them, in addition to how there were too many New Yorkers to count in it who had been waiting for them and now didn't have to wait any longer,

As soon as everyone present in front of the memorial spot was looking at everyone in, well, front of them, an introduction commenced, each of the members of the two different groups of heroes taking turns in giving it.

"It is an honor to be here tonight." Captain Amelia said. "As you all well know along with us, tonight is the night of the 18th anniversary of the 9/11 tragedy, which is what this memorial and museum that we stand in front of here are both about."

"As an ode to everyone who died on that terrible day, as well as everyone else, but especially the living ones who were hit the hardest by the grave events," Frost said, "we are going to be performing a song apiece among the songs that concern the attacks."

"Which ones will be chosen by us one by one, depending on who it fits most." Kung Lao stated, and Sonya said: "Furthermore, we are going to be, in a good way, distorting what songs are done by each one of us, and which one of us does their thing will be in a specific order."

B.E.N. put in: "It was agreed that Kitana here would give it to you!" and Kitana told everyone: "And give it to you I will…first, it'll be B.E.N. here, followed by myself, and after that, you will hear from Kenshi, Delbert, Sarah, Frost, Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage, the Doppler children, Kung Lao, Jim, Sonya, Jax and, finally, Amelia.

"As for Morph," said Jax, "his part will be shapeshifting into the specific artist who performed the original song being given distorted version performances of here. Isn't that right, Morph?"

"That's right! That's right!" Morph replied, nodding repeatedly with a big smile, and Delbert informed the crowd: "Now, there will be explanations as to why the song that has been chosen is just that…chosen."

"By which one picks and sings it, of course, with Morph doing his thing after the former, with the latter following instantaneously thereafter." Kenshi told everyone.

Following this, Sarah let the crowd know: "Additionally, what lyrics you will hear that, in a lot of areas, differ from the original lyrics despite the same tune as the original songs being used, will be laced together with things both concerning the events and the group of us heroes that you see before you."

"The reason for this, of course," said Sub-Zero, "is that we will be showing both how much we wish that we could have helped, or even prevented the attacks from happening at all, if that were possible and we got the chance, and how sadness, fear and death is something that we are more familiar with than many, but not all, are."

"That," added Jim, "and to let it be known how we would handle things the best we could against such assholes as the one who did this disgusting, despicable, cowardly and unforgivable deed that these songs, and this ode performance, both concern if presented with the opportunity."

"Though alongside what would inevitably be so with, well, so doing…" Matey pointed out, and Jib let the crowd know: "…but we'd be more than able deal with it."

"And don't think we're going to leave out just how lucky those who did not lose someone, or, worse yet, more than one person, near and dear to them on that horrible day are." Tillie put forth, with Sunny putting in: "Particularly since at least four of us…"

He looked to first his mother, then Kitana, then Kung Lao and finally Kenshi for emphasis, and continued: "…have lost close friends and/or relatives, though not in the attacks, obviously, given that they happened long before we entered this original universe, but it still hurt them in a way too awful for words and so it is worth mentioning what I just did, even though so doing hurts, as well."

"Now," finished up Johnny Cage, "along with how we will let you know why we chose what song we did when we tell you that we chose it, we would also like to both thank the artists who created the originals in advance and point out that some of the songs that us men will sing were originally sung by women, but there aren't enough of the latter here to fill those particular slots despite how all other slots in their category will be filled by the women here, so in a very similar way to how certain songs have been echoed into another version by the opposite gender of the original performer, these will be given the said treatment in this ode song distortion performance of ours."

"All right, let's get started, shall we?" asked Amelia, and the crowd cheered like mad to let it be known that they were good and ready and thus the show began.

Now, as planned, B.E.N. was the first one to do a part in this performance.

Given that his way of thinking and how he was designed made sure of it that how he, well, thought and functioned depended on the matter of that memory chip and his keeping put together(getting broken without dying was possible, and had happened with him in the past), it is perfectly understandable why B.E.N.'s song of choice, which would follow Morph shape-shifting into Billie Joe Armstrong, the singer of the band "Green Day", was as follows.

_Eighteen years have now passed._

_But memory will forever last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Time seems really quick to pass._

_Those eighteen years, gone so fast._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_I almost hear voices calling from the stars._

_This really does hurt bad._

_Because of who they are, namely, dead victims, and indeed innocent life lost._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Eighteen years have now passed._

_But memory will forever last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_I want the shine we get every time that spring begins._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_I almost hear voices calling from the stars._

_This really does hurt bad._

_Because of who they are, namely, dead victims, and indeed innocent life lost._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Eighteen years have now passed._

_But memory will forever last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Time seems really quick to pass._

_Those eighteen years, gone so fast._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Wake me up when September ends_.

Kitana, thanks to how she knew what it was like to die(remember what happened when she faced all of those Tarkatans along with the other seven Earthrealm champions)and a princess, albeit a brave, tough one who wasn't afraid to fight alongside the lovely qualities one would expect to see in a princess, as well as someone who knew it was that which was within your heart that was most powerful, bravery, tenacity, spirit or otherwise, made it clear what her song would be, so Morph, knowing who its original singer was, turned himself into Sheryl Crow and she sang away.

_This evil, we want to fight it, destroying it's in our minds._

_But the things that we can do to help, ways that we can, are hard to find._

_The loss of much innocent life._

_Oh, just how can this happen?_

_Why?_

_Why is it that such times as this make clear just what the limits are for you and I?_

_OH!_

_Our strength's not from what we see in our heads, what's in our heads but what's in our hearts!_

_Our strength's not from what we see in our heads, what's in our heads but what's in our hearts!_

_You can't help your endless anger!_

_And we understand why!_

_It's clear!_

_You've never seen this before!_

_Seen so many at death's door!_

_You're tortured by the screams you hear!_

_The dark essence of such monsters who've much blood upon their hands._

_The world seems devoid of kindness, but your heart can help with what you will need to understand!_

_Our strength's not from what we see in our heads, what's in our heads but what's in our hearts!_

_You've got it in you, so lay down your fears, swallow your tears and look to your heart!_

_Our strength's not from what we see in our heads, what's in our heads but what's in our hearts!_

_You've got it in you, so lay down your fears, swallow your tears and look to your heart!_

_It is hard to tell just who's who._

_Person, angel or demon!_

_I say all us heroes stand up, say yes to revenge!_

_Fight this scum the best we can._

_You terrorists have caused fear, danger and death._

_You won't do so anymore!_

_After we've all finished up your punishments?_

_You will not terrorize us anymore, oh, anymore!_

_Our strength's not from what we see in our heads, what's in our heads but what's in our hearts!_

_You've got it in you, so lay down your fears, swallow your tears and look to your heart!_

_Our strength's not from what we see in our heads, what's in our heads but what's in our hearts!_

_You've got it in you, so lay down your fears, swallow your tears and look to your heart!_

Kenshi was only too aware as to what the hell kind of song would fucking fit him most, given his history as far as his first life and what he had done in it was concerned alongside what he had done and would be doing in his second one, not to mention what the hell it motherfucking meant with how, even with their chances and advantages at maximum, he and his fellow seven Earthrealm champions would not be able to bring down the Tarkatans they faced in their first lives to try and stop the Deadly Alliance, which meant that Morph would, as soon as he stated what song he'd be singing here, transform into Emilie Autumn and Kenshi's singing would ensue.

_I saw in my telepathic mind so many things that might well have been._

_But what things we still can hope to find?_

_That is a most arduous question._

_Though in a way untraditional, I can see things into the future._

_My sense of sight's a spiritual one that shows me things I have to know._

_One of the most important ones of all is that I have got to aid those who need it the most._

_That often means I get started on dangerous missions._

_But in myself and hope, I still believe._

_Though for all of the lost lives I do grieve, but in this world, I know it's no wonder I'm needed there…I'll protect those in need, by the sword, I swear!_

_The memory never goes away…the nightmare that haunts me every day, the knowledge that I failed miserably in trying to undo my greatest mistake._

_But I will ensure that anyone who tries to do evil to others will find me there to unleash my wrath, with its effects on them most permanent._

_Both in myself and hope, I still believe._

_Though for all of the lost lives I do grieve, but in this world, I know it's no wonder I'm needed there…I'll protect those in need, by the sword, I swear!_

_I will make sure evil is stopped before it can truly make itself known._

_Literally blindly fighting on to ensure the utter safety of all._

_Both in myself and hope, I still believe._

_Though for all of the lost lives I do grieve, but in this world, I know it's no wonder I'm needed there…I'll protect those in need, by the sword, I swear!_

_Rescue all who need me here and there._

_Avenge victims who have done no wrong._

_As for the monsters who attacked us, I'll send them to hell where they belong._

_But in myself and hope, I still believe._

_Though for all of the lost lives I do grieve, but in this world, I know it's no wonder I'm needed there…I'll protect those in need, by the sword, I swear!_

_By the sword, I swear!_

_I will help who needs me._

_I will save lives in need._

_I'll protect innocents._

_I will be a hero…by the sword, I swear!_

Delbert, upon naturally being quick to think what song for this ode night would be most fitting for him, knowing how super-smart he was, told everyone just as quickly what this was to make sure that he didn't mess up what he was trying to say as was often the case with him, causing Morph to shape-shift into Tony Sly, the sadly now deceased singer for the just as sadly now departed(because of his death)band "No Use For A Name" and this was followed by Delbert's singing of the following lyrics.

_Emergency dispatch!_

_I think something's wrong!_

_With words, it's so hard to construe the images!_

_A nightmare seen through a song!_

_Said nightmare has finally come true!_

_We will make sure there's nothing that can be used to shut us up!_

_And note very well indeed that the understandable fright we fear cannot ever make any of us give up!_

_Complete the mission…no feelings of dread will make us lose control!_

_To put it simply, our efforts won't be in vain!_

_There is no damn way around this war, so please don't act like this world isn't worth fighting for…it by all means is!_

_No one will catch us!_

_We will all persevere!_

_We'll see those terrorists destroyed!_

_They will find themselves surrounded everywhere!_

_And then they will pay with their vile, wicked, monstrous lives for every innocent they killed!_

_The blood of the innocent's been spilled!_

_To put it lightly, things have stopped being the same!_

_Prepare yourself for real danger now!_

_Almost no one is sane by now!_

_I realize that words don't justify the pain!_

_We have to give those demons a well-deserved execution._

_We have to ask ourselves…is nothing safe?_

_You can't spell believe without lie!_

Sarah, well aware as to how fitting the song she was intent on singing after giving it a bit of thought would be, vocally expressed it to everyone, making Morph turn himself into Sarah McLachlan before she began to sing(and hell, they even shared a name, so a bonus reason as to why this song should be Sarah's!).

_Hearts are torn up alongside rages as if they're just old newspaper pages._

_The light has fallen amongst who still lives and who has died and I'll try to hold it in._

_Yeah, I'll try to hold it in._

_The symbols aflame…it was more than I could handle._

_From my eyes came sad water._

_Wish I could have helped._

_Yes, could have done more._

_More than I was able._

_To aid be capable._

_Bring help to the table._

_Looking up to heaven, I find no calling that I could do something to change what's coming._

_Please hold me close…I see the sky falling._

_We don't wanna be alone…don't wanna be alone!_

_The symbols aflame…it was more than I could handle._

_From my eyes came sad water._

_Wish I could have helped._

_Yes, could have done more._

_More than I was able._

_To aid be capable._

_Bring help to the table._

_Hearts break and mend._

_Love still hurts._

_Visions clash, planes crash._

_But souls still can be salvaged._

_The cold keeps on closing in on us._

_The cover's off of our lethal sun._

_Stray from the straight line on this short run._

_And as we take more, we become less._

_Good fortune for one means bad luck for some._

_The symbols aflame…it was more than I could handle._

_From my eyes came sad water._

_Wish I could have helped._

_Yes, could have done more._

_More than I was able._

_To aid be capable._

_Bring help to the table._

Frost was next in line, and given how she had done everything that she possibly could against those Tarkata in her first life(and after giving her fellow Earthrealm champions special additional means that helped as much as they, well, could through seemingly selfish but, in reality, helpful means so that they'd be able to do everything that they possibly could even better than they might have been otherwise, alongside the same going for her, no less), not to mention how she never held back or yielded, no matter what the competition or who it was against or how much of a chance she stood, it should hardly astonish you that she chose this as her song, with Morph shape-shifting into Sharon Den Adel, the singer for the band "Within Temptation", a second before she began.

_I can see, whenever evil shows itself, doing what's right puts my life at risk that makes there be a chance I will die._

_But that's a risk I have to take!_

_Don't know if I'll make it through, but I won't run!_

_I have got to stand and fight!_

_Stand my ground!_

_I won't give in!_

_I do risk dying, but have to face it!_

_Either I'll ice my foes or I'll get iced!_

_If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground._

_When you're surrounded by evil, danger and foes, and in peril, peril, then you need to gather courage and face it._

_Brace yourself, yes!_

_My life may be getting threatened, so I feel a pang of fear, but still won't run._

_There's far too much at stake here!_

_Stand my ground!_

_I won't give in!_

_I do risk dying, but have to face it!_

_Either I'll ice my foes or I'll get iced!_

_If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground._

_All that's certain is I'll do what I can and always stand my ground._

_Stand my ground, I won't give in(I won't give in!)!_

_I won't give up(I won't give up!)!_

_I do risk dying, but have to face it!_

_Either I'll ice my foes or I'll get iced!_

_If I don't make it, someone else will…_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in!_

_I do risk dying, but have to face it!_

_Either I'll ice my foes or I'll get iced!_

_If I don't make it, someone else will…STAND MY GROUND!_

Sub-Zero, with his remembrance of blade monster caused dying ad nauseum, along with being someone who was never one to avoid the importance of that which was, well, important, whether it was in a good or bad way(in this case the latter, given what these songs are focused around along with the reason they're being sung), plus an authoritative kind of guy who was both definitely commander material and indeed the, well, commander, of the eight Earthrealm champions in both of their lives and both of his own, in addition to a compassionate man, knew only too clearly what his song would be and firmly told everyone, which resulted in Morph transforming into Taylor Swift an instant before Sub-Zero's singing ensued.

_A morning starts and you expect it's just another day.__  
But then blood-curdling screaming and what you are seeing makes clear a horrid change.  
A tragedy through and through and all of us, me and you, we began to cry.  
Please tell me just who could have in them evil enough to do what monstrous act that I speak of?  
The towers falling down, grave reports on the news, yes, it's true.  
And I'll now pray…will you?_

_One can't imagine how much agony there is when they see the last of one near and dear to them but not knowing then._

_In every case of such a thing happening, you can't help but cry out "WHY?!" to God._

_It's a natural reaction, given such massive hurt. _

_Can any answers be found?_

_Though at first you might try, you'll soon stop and cry._

_Please tell me just who could have in them evil enough to do what monstrous act that I speak of?  
The towers falling down, grave reports on the news, yes, it's true.  
And I'll now pray…will you?_

_Oh!  
Everyone did all that they could think of to save lives in need before the towers went down.  
Why did we have to see the day the towers blew up in flames?  
Nothing further could we say when it all came down.  
Please tell me just who could have in them evil enough to do what monstrous act that I speak of?  
The towers falling down, grave reports on the news, yes, it's true.  
Yes, it's true!  
And now I'll pray…will you?  
Oh!  
Inside me stays pain from life lost.  
This happens every day._

Johnny Cage, due to how he might have been an actor, but he was still plenty in touch with the real world and being a fighter therein in both of his lives(plus he knew being a fighter and hero was more important than being an actor despite how there was thankfully room for both), plus a guy who almost always wore shades which, ironically, he could see through just fine as if he weren't wearing them, didn't take too long to decide what his song of choice would be and he informed everyone around him, which meant that Morph would now shape-shift into Chris Johnson, the singer for the band "Autopilot Off" a second before he began to sing.

_On that tragic night, so devoid of light, the world had broke itself in two._

_And the concrete rain shattered window panes._

_But it won't shatter me or you._

_As long as there is blood inside my veins..._

_I'll sing this out until the sun beats down and we rise to meet the sky!_

_On that day, I swear I'll see your soul there!_

_Behind these shades of mine are...two wounded eyes!_

_The 12th day will show us as hours go by how we can find our way._

_Through the steel and smoke, which smolders, but we're cold and blanketed by grey._

_All we had was everything we gave..._

_I'll sing this out until the sun beats down and we rise to meet the sky!_

_On that day, I swear I'll see your soul there!_

_Behind these shades of mine are...two wounded eyes!_

_These scars have made us all stronger, strangers turning into brothers._

_We remember, we recover as we hold on to each other._

_I was dead once so I know how it feels to die when others do so in one way or another!_

_In real life, not movie, silence, I think of you now._

_I'll sing this out until the sun beats down and we rise to meet the sky!_

_On that day, I swear I'll see your soul there!_

_Behind these shades of mine are...two wounded eyes!_

_Such empty spaces, across such bruised skylines!_

_The names and faces which I can't erase from my mind!_

_Such empty spaces, across such bruised skylines!_

_The names and faces which I can't erase from my mind!_

Now it was the turn of the Doppler children, and since there had been times when they comforted their mother when she really needed it(much like it was vice versa more often than that in the past), and the most notable of such times was when Amelia was remembering Steve, Karen, Larry and/or Mr. Arrow, her father, mother, uncle and best friend, respectively, they decided on doing things the following way with their song(especially since there were also times in which they comforted their father and that same father had instances in which he consoled Amelia and/or vice versa, whether it was alongside him comforting them or not, and whether he was consoling only them or not, alongside her or otherwise).

First, after telling everybody of their song of choice, there was how they would take turns doing the singing of four different portions, and second, there was how they would alternate from singing to talking, the latter having to do with what was to be said instead of sung, which they also told everyone(and what you see in bold is what's being spoken instead of sung, since the singing from all the others is not in bold).

So, then.

After Morph shapeshifted into what was a half-DJ Sammy, half adult-sized version of a kindergarten girl kind of person, Matey started it off, going…

_**Eighteen whole years, daddy. Yet we have not forgotten. Mommy says that one can't forget certain things, no matter what.**_

_If only we could remember our birth…_

_**Some take for granted, daddy…**_

…_Jib, Tillie, Sunny and me._

_**...what they are the most…**_

_When we first saw you and mommy._

_**...lucky to have with them.**_

_Please let nothing take you away from us._

_**We learn fast thanks to your smartness.**_

_We never realized before…_

_**But what really opened our eyes…**_

…_just how fortunate…_

_**...to having you being…**_

…_we truly are until now._

…_**our folks was that…**_

Jib kept it going…

_No one could possibly want parents like you more than just what other kinds of them could belong to them, no._

_**...which we were to be thankful for is that…**_

_Our love for you both and vice versa never stops existing at all, and for good reason, to be sure._

…_**you could have been taken from us were we real at the time...**_

_Our condolences to everyone..._

…_**so thank God it is not so.**_

…_who lost a loved one that day._

_Console to them in every way._

_Nothing can describe what much you mean to us._

_**Us and mommy are not by ourselves.**_

_There's so much that we could say, but please hug us now._

_**Nor is it the other way around.**_

_It would make us feel so safe._

_**Stay with us, please.**_

Now, it was Tillie's turn, and she went…

_No one could possibly want any better kind of parents, truly, you are both the parents from heaven._

_**We'd miss you so in a way that we…**_

_We mean this so sincerely._

_**...can't put into words.**_

_We mean it with all of our hearts._

_**How it would hurt...**_

_It is a blessing we received from heaven._

…_**so much that we'd cry...**_

_It would take us far too long..._

_**...for much longer than we…**_

…_to make it fully known these feelings are so strong._

_**...can imagine to be possible...**_

_It is such a dream come true that you're both still here with us._

_**...for us to even start to describe.**_

_We're here with the both of you._

_**Mommy, daddy, our new tears..**_**.**

Sunny polished it off with…

_No matter what else we want…_

…_**we can't help despite your being here.**_

…_it's nothing compared to just what..._

_**We're just that close.**_

_...the knowledge that you exist provides all of us._

_**Stay with us for eternity, okay?**_

_Regardless of what else we need, we all mean it with all our hearts, it's a nightmare to even think of you dead._

_**Other loved ones are dead now, and we give compassion to those who now have to cope with no longer having them as part of their lives…it's the right thing.**_

Kung Lao was next in line, and recalling that he was just as dead as all of the other Earthrealm champions who died at Tarkatan hands and blades alike when they tried and failed to make it through them all to stop Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in time(as you recall, he especially wanted to get rid of the latter, the way that he fucking killed his best friend, Liu Kang, albeit after he was given a helping hand, or in that particular case, magical blast, from Quan Chi), in addition to even considering that he wore a hat like the original singer of the song he selected along with how he used to be a pacifist until Liu Kang's death at Shang Tsung's hands, both figuratively and literally, made him an angry, out for blood anti-hero, let everyone know what he would be singing, resulting in Morph promptly turning himself into Alan Jackson.

_Don't forget when the world stopped turning on that September day._

_It is far too grave an event that happened to make things so they turned out that way._

_The shock and fright you felt from the sight of that black some rising against that blue sky was no doubt accompanied by fury and sadness, the latter causing you to cry._

_This is understandable, especially if you lost somebody close to you._

_Did it bring you brief joy to see the ones who were still alive despite all they had gone through?_

_We fight for freedom, we should tell you, and me and seven others once died in trying to so do._

_Can there really ever be any kind of answer for what happened then as to why it happened?_

_I've actually been dead for a time._

_Yes, I am a resurrected man._

_So I know what it's like to lose your life and in this second one I do all that I can to protect and save what life is in need of me providing the help I can give them._

_Never give in to the forces of evil…don't yield, no matter what._

_Don't forget when the world stopped turning on that September day._

_If the monsters who did it saw a chance for it to happen again, they'd not hesitate to do so or at the very least try to._

_We would have to stop them cold._

_And make sure that they could not once more see innocence ruptured or, worse yet, forever gone._

_If only there was a way that we could go back in time and see it put to a stop._

_Make sure that with a bullet right to the skull each piece of terrorist scum into hell would drop._

_Though it's worth noting the likes of them deserve far worse than just shots from a gun._

_I used not to be so violent but now vengeful feelings can be found in me by anyone._

_To the pain of losing a close friend, I'm no stranger._

_I remember Liu Kang's spilled blood._

_Learn from this song to never take for granted how lucky you are to have the ones you love._

_I've actually been dead for a time._

_Yes, I am a resurrected man._

_So I know what it's like to lose your life and in this second one I do all that I can to protect and save what life is in need of me providing the help I can give them._

_Never give in to the forces of evil…don't yield, no matter what._

_I've actually been dead for a time._

_Yes, I am a resurrected man._

_So I know what it's like to lose your life and in this second one I do all that I can to protect and save what life is in need of me providing the help I can give them._

_Never give in to the forces of evil…don't yield, no matter what._

_Never, ever give up._

_Fight on, no matter what._

_Don't forget when the world stopped turning on that September day._

Jim, taking into account both his personality and what the hell it would have been like had he continued to be friends with John Silver in the up close and personal kind of way, as opposed to simply remembering him via Morph after the said pirate departed to continue his life as a, well, pirate, not to mention how it both had to have been for Amelia to lose first her parents and uncle and then her closest of friends(especially since this was the same Amelia who made him what he was today along with how the hell he was friends with her)and what it would have been like for him had he lost his mother, as well, which of course he thankfully hadn't, took to putting across the song he chose very openly and in the process made Morph turn himself into David Draiman, following by his doing what he said he'd do.

_You never thought nightmares like this could come true, but they can and also have!_

_What kind of life can now be lived by you?_

_One that is so chockfull of pain and suffering!_

_The attacks by those terrorist scumbags have scarred you so completely!_

_You hear screams that will not leave your mind, the sound of them so painful and deafening!_

_Let me explain to you why I'd rather not pray!_

_Living's easily hard enough!_

_It's such torture inside!_

_Living's now plenty hard enough!_

_The pain won't go away!  
Another nightmare of the worst damn kind could show itself tomorrow!_

_Just how much do we have to go through before there's an end to all this suffering?_

_Can all the evil and horror we face possibly be defeated?_

_Many risk being screwed up by fear…the sort that traumatizes permanently!_

_Let me explain to you why I'd rather not pray!_

_Living's easily hard enough!_

_It's such torture inside!_

_Living's now plenty hard enough!_

_The pain won't go away!_

_Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, oh, please, someone!_

_Turn to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, please don't die!_

_Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, please don't leave me!_

_Turn to me, return to me, return to me, my joy has gone away!_

_Living's easily hard enough!_

_It's such torture inside!_

_Living's now plenty hard enough!_

_All you have taken from you!_

_Let me explain to you why I'd rather not pray!_

_Living's easily hard enough!_

_It's such torture inside!_

_Living's now plenty hard enough!_

_The pain won't go away!_

Sonya, connecting how the hell she went down fighting, much like was the case with the seven other Earthrealm champions, even with what her part in giving them what would help them for as long and as much as it could being just as important and integral a, well, part of it as Frost and Kenshi's were, with such facts as how, beforehand, her Special Forces agent status made well sure of it that she nipped evil in the bud in many places and, whenever she was needed for it, kept it up in this second of lives that she lived, along with taking her popularity and famousness into account, quickly found out which song she would be performing, and as soon as she expressed that vocally, Morph turned himself into Beyonce Knowles, followed by Sonya's singing(that Sonya was from the MK universe's America was further reason for her to sing this song that she now did).

_I want my footprints upon the streets for all time._

_Make sure there's something meaningful that I left behind._

_My first life ended with a nasty death, so to those who are now undeservedly dead..._

_I've been there._

_Killed off, cut up._

_I've been there._

_I did, I've done, will do all I can to serve good and stop evil in both lives for me._

_I will make sure that innocent blood's not spilled!_

_I was there!_

_In my first life, I fought evil until I died and I will continue to in this second life._

_The plots I've stopped are proof for those who would grieve over dead innocents that they can count on me._

_I've been there._

_Killed off, cut up._

_I've been there._

_I did, I've done, will do all I can to serve good and stop evil in both lives for me._

_I will make sure that innocent blood's not spilled!_

_I was there!_

_I've been there._

_Killed off, cut up._

_I've been there._

_I did, I've done, will do all I can to serve good and stop evil in both lives for me._

_I will make sure that innocent blood's not spilled!_

_I was there!_

_I just want you all to know that so long as I draw breath, all of you I will protect!_

_Especially since I have known death, because…_

_I was there!_

_I've been there._

_Killed off, cut up._

_I've been there._

_I did, I've done, will do all I can to serve good and stop evil in both lives for me._

_I will make sure that innocent blood's not spilled!_

_I was there!_

_Killed off(killed off!), cut up!_

_I was there!_

_I did(I did!), I've done!_

_I was there!_

_Killed off(killed off!), cut up!_

_(Cut up)!_

_I was there(oh!)!_

_I did, I've done!_

_I WAS THERE!_

Jax, being the kind of manly, fight loving, badass, cool, fearless and powerful kind of guy that he was, not to mention how he'd done just as much as Sonya had for what was required of the Special Forces that he was an agent of on every count mentioned above with the latter, plus a guy who didn't get made any different in any way one bit by how he was killed, though thankfully didn't stay dead, and was now living a second life where he, again, just as much as Sonya, did all that he could to combat and thwart evil in the most profound of ways wherever the hell it fucking happened, knew precisely what the fuck his song in all this would be and was very profound and emphatic indeed in letting everyone present know, which made him start it off just a second after Morph shapeshifted into Toby Keith(hell, he was from the MK universe's America, just like Sonya was, so all the more reason for him to sing what he would).

_American girls and American guys, none of us ever fail to fully recognize when we see Old Glory flying._

_For a time I was dead, as were my friends, all of us down and painting the ground red._

_Thanks to a Tarkatan army, and two deadly allies._

_In trying to stop them all and save all the realms, we died._

_Now in our second lives, different friends along with them and me mean to protect this world and its land of the free._

_But this nation that we love has been subject to attack!_

_Monstrous coward assholes came flying in from somewhere in the back!_

_But as soon as we can see again, with fully clear eyes, said scumbags are next in terms of who dies!_

_You attacked us and now we are nothing short of pissed!_

_We will make that anger known with every strike of a fist!_

_Everywhere blood will fly!_

_It'll really be hell as your dying breath consists of an agonized yell!_

_And it'll feel like the whole wide world is raining down on you!_

_Oh, brought to you courtesy of the red, white and blue!_

_Yeah, justice will be served as we battle with rage._

_You'll end up in hell locked in a torture cage._

_You'll wish that you'd never fucked with the U.S. of A._

_Because we'll boot you up the ass!_

_It's the American way!_

_You attacked us and now we are nothing short of pissed!_

_We will make that anger known with every strike of a fist!_

_Everywhere blood will fly!_

_It'll really be hell as your dying breath consists of an agonized yell!_

_And it'll feel like the whole wide world is raining down on you!_

_Oh, brought to you courtesy of the red, white and blue!_

_Oh, oh, of the red, white and blue!_

_Oh, oh, of my red, white and blue!_

Remembering losing Mr. Arrow during the voyage to Treasure Planet(not to mention her parents and uncle well before that), as well as how she was so badly injured that, for a while, she was helpless and, during the latter time, Delbert was doing what he could to help her and worried sick for her life, also during that voyage, Amelia immediately took to picking and singing her song and the final one of the night, causing Morph to shapeshift into Amy Lee as soon as she told all the others what said song was and, after Morph turned himself into Amy Lee, Amelia's singing commenced(bonus: Amy is a name that virtually sounds identical to the first half of Amelia, so additional reason).

_Hold on to me, love._

_My time here's almost done._

_All I wanted to say was my love for you outweighs the pain I feel!_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_For you, my last breath's something I'll keep held!_

_My death's a loss for you, but through dark light, you'll see me tonight!_

_I know you'll miss me, just like I will miss you._

_But we can still both be together forever spiritually…hear me._

_Keep me in your heart…the heart that creates your tears!_

_For you, my last breath's something I'll keep held!_

_My death's a loss for you, but through dark light, you'll see me tonight!_

_I bleed out, life force disappears._

_There's a way I can still be here._

_Remember me, and I will be everywhere!_

_Though it pains me to be in my final moments as you now fade to black, know well that…_

_For you, my last breath's, my last breath's, something I'll keep held for as long as I can!_

_My death's a loss for you, but through dark light, you'll see me tonight!_

_For you, my last breath's, my last breath's, something I'll keep held for as long as I can!_

_My death's a loss for you, but through dark light, you'll see me tonight!_

_I take my last breath._

And so it was that their performance and nighttime ode song show was now completed, and they were being treated to more cheers than they had ever been given in their entire lives(or, in the cases of the Earthrealm champions, either of their two lives), and given who the ones who were being, well, given and very nicely receiving the said cheers and applause therefrom were, that's saying something and, indeed, that is saying A LOT.

"Thank you! Thank you all very much for coming tonight! We are so glad we could do this for you!" Amelia let out, and Sonya let out: "May the innocent victims who died on that day rest in peace and in heaven!"

"And may the terrorists who are the reason, or, actually, reasons, for that deplorable, heartless and cowardly attack roast in pain and in hell!" boomed Jax.

After a while, everyone had gone home, and while it was going to be a bit hard for anyone to fall asleep tonight, the reason for it was well, well worth it and the ode and tribute which the heroes were paying via distorted 9/11 related songs had been nothing short of excellent, well done and utterly unforgettable.

THE END

So, how was this for you?

I hope a wonderful read, and a powerful, heartfelt ode to the innocent victims who were killed and the selfless everyday heroes who gave their lives trying to do as much as possible to save as many innocent lives as, well, possible thanks to these cowardly, unforgivable attacks, plus a reminder that we must remain strong and never give in to the threats given by demons disguised as humans, and never forget this tragedy, what it resulted in and what that means, either.

We cannot allow our spirits to be broken, nor that of America, and we certainly cannot allow the black-hearted, conscienceless likes of Al Qaeda achieve their vile goals.

So, as I've made clear above, this is meant as a way to pay tribute to those who most deserve it after that scary act of pure evil made itself known.

As well as something special for those who lost one or more of the ones near and dear to them on that tragic, horrible, fateful day, which was made so thanks to those ABSOLUTE MONSTERS who are burning in hell along with their loathsome leader, the satanic terrorist scumbag named Osama Bin Laden, as we speak(and deservedly and eternally so, I might fucking add!).

OF COURSE THIS IS ALSO MEANT AS A MEANS TO SAY "FUCK YOU!" AND "BURN IN HELL, ASSHOLES!" to the said terrorist monsters.

Anyway, please give me ratings and reviews, and let me know if this was exactly what I meant it to be, which you just read about above, so it should be plenty easy for you to do so.


End file.
